


El ángel

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, Incest, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-21
Updated: 2005-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temo tanto hacerte daño. Sé que no es correcto esto que siento. ¿Cómo evitarlo? Y si pudiera ¿realmente lo evitaría?</p>
            </blockquote>





	El ángel

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada =)

A través de todos estos años he aprendido a mantenerme lejos de ti, muy a mi pesar y del tuyo. Como duelen las lágrimas cuando caen de tus esmeraldas cada vez que me ves partir. 

Otra vez, como siempre.

Pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Temo tanto hacerte daño. Sé que no es correcto esto que siento. ¿Cómo evitarlo? Y si pudiera ¿realmente lo evitaría?

…

Así debe ser, en mi interior siento que es lo mejor. O por lo menos lo correcto, pero ¿quién puede afirmar en este jodido mundo lo que es correcto o no para la sociedad? Durante estos años he aprendido a conocerte un poco mejor, a saber qué piensas y qué sientes. Se podría decir que conocí a mi hermanito; permaneciendo a tu lado, ocupando mi lugar como hermano mayor. Aunque de manera muy hipócrita, por que el lugar que he querido ocupar siempre fue precisamente uno en el que sea para ti todo lo contrario.

…

¿Cuántas veces te lastimé cuando pronunciaba aquella dichosa frase que siempre odiaste? 

“Me voy”.

¿Cuántas veces lloraste por mi partida? ¿Y cuántas veces esperaste mi regreso? Sentado en el jardín, junto al cerezo en flor.  
Sentí que si no me iba pronto algo pasaría, algo malo, de lo que seguro me arrepentiría por el resto de mi vida. Quise evitarlo, pero tú, en vez de dejarme ir, me suplicaste que me quedara a tu lado y cuando me rehúse me pediste explicaciones…

¡Ah! Mi Shun, mi querido hermanito, no tuviste que haber pedido explicaciones.

…

Y te lo dije. Te pedí perdón por no haber estado en aquellos momentos especiales, por no haber estado en los momentos de angustia y de felicidad. Te pedí perdón por haberte querido a medias todo este tiempo y no como realmente te lo merecías.

¡Ah! Shun, mi hermanito. Cuántos quisieran ocupar mi lugar. Es un regalo de los dioses tenerte como hermano. Aunque últimamente ese lugar se ha convertido en un castigo para mi, aquella sangre que nos une. 

¿Qué es la sangre? ¿Eso únicamente nos vincula como hermanos? ¿O no será lo que vivimos juntos durante nuestras vidas, los momentos que pasamos? ¿Alguien en este mundo puede definir lo que es en verdad una “familia”? ¿Puede decirnos qué es y significa ser hermanos?

Te dije tantas cosas: que había descubierto que durante todos estos años no era yo el que te salvaba. Eras tú el que me rescataba. Cuando sentía caer, cuando sentía desfallecer, recordaba tu rostro y sentía que tenía una razón para vivir. ¡Tú, Shun! ¡Tú me salvaste durante estos años! ¡No yo a ti!  
Hubo algo que no te dije, que preferí silenciar, ya sea por temor a lastimarte o por vergüenza: las veces que intente quitarme la vida y las veces que la arriesgué tontamente; en esos momentos de debilidad recordaba que había alguien en el mundo esperando por mi regreso. Shun, cuantas veces me salvaste arrancándome de las garras de la muerte.

Pero hubo algo que no callé, y qué error cometí. Tuve que haberlo hecho, guardar silencio.

Te dije que eras mi ángel y que por eso te amaba.

…

Te lanzaste a mis brazos, emocionado por mis palabras sinceras. Lo eran.

¡Ah! Qué inocente mi Shun, mi hermoso e inigualable Shun, siempre has sido así, a pesar de que pasó el tiempo y ambos ya somos hombres, sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, con tu sonrisa de niño y tus ojos honestos. Creíste que el amor que te confesaba era tan sólo un amor fraternal. ¡Ja! Por supuesto ¿qué mente retorcida pensaría lo contrario?

La mía, sin dudas. 

A decir verdad siempre he sido un poco retorcido, aunque tú me obsequiaste el calificativo de “loco lindo” y “rebelde sin causa”.

Me diste un beso en la mejilla que llegó directo a mi corazón. ¿Sabes, Shun? Eres el único que puede besarme el corazón, llegar a él con un beso, una palabra o una caricia. Perdí la razón y noción del tiempo con aquel cálido contacto y te estreché entre mis brazos con la loca idea de robarte un beso.

…

Lo peor de todo es que lo hice. Posé mis labios sobre tu suave y prohibida boca. Me perdí en ella, naufragué con sed, dejando de lado todos los prejuicios que me ataban a un amor no confesado, aquellos que hacia años había pretendido olvidar, cuando descubrí este sentimiento en mi interior, esto que me quema y crece día a día cuando te veo a ti, creciendo. Sin lugar a dudas, te has convertido en todo un hombre; uno endiabladamente bello, mi ángel.

…

¿Y como surgió este sentimiento? No lo sé. Solo sé que me carcome por dentro. Lo que me da vida, me mata… Tu sonrisa, tu voz, tu cuerpo, tus ojos. Todo tu ser.

¿Cómo explicarte lo que sucede en mi interior cuando escucho mi nombre colarse caprichoso en tus dulces labios?

¿Cómo explicarte con palabras esto que me está ahogando? Tan cálido, como prohibido. Tan dulce, como aberrante... Tan anhelado, como tormentoso.

Y te veo caminar, sonreír, llorar. ¡Cuánto quisiera ser yo tu consuelo! Es por eso que me alejo. Cada vez más y más. Y más de lo que quisiera. ¿Puedes entender ahora lo que he querido decirte durante todo este tiempo sin palabras y con gestos?

El beso llegó a su fin cuando te separaste bruscamente de mí.

…

Dolió la separación. Como si mi alma abandonara el cuerpo. Había dado ese paso y como era lógico tú te indignaste. Entonces comprendí que era hora de marcharme.

Tomé mis maletas que estaban a un costado de la puerta y caminé por el amplio pasillo rumbo a la escalera, pero antes de bajar por ellas volteé para verte por última vez. Tú sólo llorabas, confundido. ¡Dios! Te hice tanto daño. 

Comprendiste que esta vez me iría para no volver. Será por eso que corriste por la calle alcanzándome recién en el puerto.

…

Te vi de pie en el muelle, con tus manos en el pecho y la mirada entristecida, buscándome con desesperación. Dudé, pues no quería hacerte mas daño, sentía que lo mejor era partir cuanto antes, pero algo me llevó hasta donde tú estabas. Me acerqué por tu espalda y te llamé con un dedo, volteaste y me miraste. 

Dios, como dolió esa mirada.

No lo soporté y bajé mi vista al suelo ennegrecido por la noche. Pero tú me buscaste, levantaste mi barbilla con tu blanca y tersa mano para posar tus esmeraldas en mi indigna persona. Bailoteaban nerviosas en mis pupilas enrojecidas por el llanto. Llanto que había descargado en la calle camino al muelle cuando partí de la Mansión.

Me sonreíste. Por Zeus ¡me sonreíste! Eso quería decir que no te perdería como hermano. Quise hablar, pedir perdón, decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero tú no me lo permitiste. Sellaste mi boca con tus labios.

…

Nuevamente estas ahí, salvándome. Salvando esta pobre alma condenada al Averno, a tú Averno. Refugio de mis más secretos y osados anhelos. Nuevamente “me tomas de la mano” evitando que caiga a un abismo. En cambio te estoy arrastrando conmigo, a este viaje de locura y ardor.

Te separas de mí dando fin a un beso prohibido. Me miras y creo entender lo que dice tu mirada. Al igual que yo cuando descubrí este sentimiento tuviste miedo. Tu mirada era de desconcierto.

“¿Y ahora?”, te preguntas.

A pesar de la emoción de ser correspondido no pude sonreír. Intenté tranquilizarte.  
Pero tú comprendiste la situación y comenzaste a negar con la cabeza, diciendo que era demente lo que estaba pasando, pero yo te respondí —cuando te estreché por la cintura evitando tu huida— que no te dejaría ir.

…

Comenzaste a llorar y yo te abracé más fuerte repitiéndote una y otra vez que te amaba. Tú sólo te limitabas a preguntar “ _¿Por que?_ ”. Créeme Shun, sé lo que se siente. Descubrir que amas a tu propia sangre. “ _¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme de él?_ ” Créeme hermanito, sé lo que estas pensando.

Consigo tranquilizarte cuando te digo que juntos lograremos vencer cualquier obstáculo, así tendremos que tomar la difícil decisión de irnos lejos, muy lejos de las miradas acusadoras. 

Recién ahí levantaste la mirada y me susurraste en el oído un te amo que se caló profundo en mis huesos y en mi alma. Eres el único que le puede hablar al corazón.

 

Fin


End file.
